


Banter is the Language of Lovers

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Bickering, F/M, Geek Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney² + Sam² = Bickering + Flirting ÷ Rodney ≠ AU Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter is the Language of Lovers

Carter and McKay found themselves in the gate room of Atlantis. The place looked like home, but it wasn't. No one was in uniform, everyone was working in causal, or nice looking clothes. 

At first glance McKay and Carter might have thought for a split second that they where missing some sort of new causal Friday date that went by while they where gone at the SGC, but as soon as a familiar looking blue eyed blonde stepped up too greet them, they knew that wasn't the case. 

"Hello." The alternate universe Sam greeted with a smile, then took on a concerned look. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, we are doing tests in Multi Universal gate travel and it appears we miscalculated.." 

Rodney would have ranted that this was one hell of a miscalculation to bring them there but he was too busy looking over this new Sam. She was wearing quite the flattering outfit. 

Normal Carter felt awkward standing in front of her double that was revealing more skin then she would have liked. She glared at McKay when she noticed him checking her.. err.. the other out. She then looked back at her other. "Universal travel? That's quiet an accomplishment." Sam tried to compliment, hoping that McKay's rude behaviour would be tolerated. 

McKay rolled his eyes. "I've done that before but trust me, it's not worth it. Drawing power from other universes causes horrible side effects to other ones. Also just visiting alternate universes with drives can malfunction. You're better off not doing it." 

An alternate McKay walked up next to his AU Sam. He gave a condensing look too the normal one. "Of course drawing power would! You mean you really tried that?! Didn't you pay any attention to the numbers!?" 

McKay glared back at his Alternate self. "Of course I looked at the numbers! I made the formulas!" 

"With Jeannie's and my help." Carter pointed out. 

McKay sighed and waved his hand about dismissively. "Yes, yes I know. The point is the chances where slim!" He then glared at his other self. "And if you're so set against it, why are you doing the same thing! Hmm?!" 

The AU glared back, matching blue eyes to blue. "We aren't! Universal 'Travel' by gate! Not ZedPM energy collecting or using hyper-drives! There's a difference! Unless you're too dumb to know that.." 

McKay was fuming now. No one, NO ONE ever calls him dumb! 

Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders just in case he tried to take a swing at the guy. "McKay.."

"Hey! Hey, let go!" McKay twisted about. 

McKay!" Carter ordered. 

"Did you hear what he said!? He just-"

"McKay let it go." Carter ordered, then turned to her alternate who was smiling regardless. "Err.. Sorry about that." 

The other Sam just looked amused and seemed to be enjoying the show. "No problem." She turned to her McKay. Then narrowed her eyes. "Now, now. You can rile me up but not our poor guests Rodney." 

The AU McKay just grinned at his Sam. "I thought this would rile you up." 

Sam cleared her throat as she let her McKay go. "I've had experience with this type of thing at the SGC once.. Granted we didn't cause it though but I think I might be able to help whatever the problem is." 

AU Sam smiled at her. "Thank you for the offer but we will have it fixed soon. Just sit tight. It'll only be a few hours." 

Rodney glared. "Why? Think where too 'dumb' to help you?! Just so you know I have a PHD in-" 

AU Sam cut him off with raised hands. "No, no Doctor McKay. Of course not." She shot a look at her own Rodney who just kept grinning. "It's just things will go alot more smoother if you two aren't involved." 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rodney demanded. 

AU Sam looked between the two Rodney's then smiled as she couldn't help it. "Do I really have too spell that out for you?" She asked. 

Rodney looked down annoyed. He shouldn't have thought she was pretty. Nope. She's horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible. He firmly decided. 

Sam just looked around the group. "Well.. If you do just let us know." 

AU Sam looked to the other. "Yes well I'm sure your help would be much appreciated if it comes to that." She looked deviously at her McKay. "But I wouldn't want my Rodney to feel out of the loop with two Sam's to keep up with." 

AU Rodney pointed his chin up proudly. "More like two blondes together could finally equal one me." He smirked. 

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. One McKay was bad but two? Maybe it was a good idea they weren't going to work together. A whole lab would blow up. 

AU Sam tilted her head with a smirk of her own. "No, actually I was thinking two Rodney's would finally keep up with me but after seeing you two together I'm not sure you could keep up with a snail." 

AU Chuck, who everyone hadn't paid any attention too mumbled. "Oo, put salt on that burn." 

AU Rodney and other Rodney crossed their arms together in unison and glared at her. Though AU's eyes weren't as annoyed as other Rodney's. "Oh really blue eyes? I think I know a few tricks to level the playing field." 

"Oh really?" AU Sam asked as her Rodney got closer to her face. 

"Indeed." AU Rodney replied as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and stared into her eyes. 

Sam winced sure the AU would slap him, and Rodney stared wide eyed at the boldness of the other Rodney. 

Instead AU Sam just turned her head away and rubbed her cheek against his fingers, eyes closing for a few seconds then turned back and kissed him. 

Rodney's jaw dropped and Sam looked on startled. 

Then AU Rodney pulled away, his trademark smirk of arrogance back firmly in place. "Told you that I know ways too slow you down. Distraction is a useful tool." He winked. 

AU Sam frowned and crossed her arms looked at him. "You're such a tease! Go see what's keeping Radek. He should have been here by now." 

AU McKay raised a protested eyebrow. "Do I look like his keeper?" 

AU Sam just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned at him, with a slap on the arm. "Get to it McKay." 

AU McKay sighed, turned away and left as he tapped his radio. "Radek! Where are you?!" He kept his tone full of promise of unspoken threats. 

AU Sam watched him go as he left then turned back to the others. "Well." She smiled. "Let's get you to some guest rooms for the time being." She gestured for them to follow and it was then that Carter caught sight of a wedding ring. 

Carter mentally groaned. 'Great.' She thought to herself. 'It's one of those universes.'


End file.
